


Interruption Redux

by 6xqb9u004n



Series: Eskild Appreciation Week [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, humor i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6xqb9u004n/pseuds/6xqb9u004n
Summary: “I was gonna kiss you that night. Before the rave.”





	Interruption Redux

“I was gonna kiss you that night. Before the rave.”

They’re standing like they were back then, draining half-empty beer cans in the sink and stacking used plastic cups.

“Oh yeah?” Isak raises an eyebrow. “Well why didn’t you?”

“Why didn’t _you_?”

A pause.

He looks up and stares at Even, who stares back. He takes a step closer, and so does Even.

There’s stillness for a moment, each daring the other to make the first move.

“I would’ve.”

“Except?”

A new voice, Eskild's, speaks, “except that this is a shared apartment and it’s rude to fuck where people eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> A final drabble to finish my Eskild appreciation week. I couldn't help myself!


End file.
